chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Family (song)
Family is a song off 10 Day on his debut mixtape. Lyrics 1: Vic Mensa Turn the radio up and we can have a good time Got me feeling like J.J. on Good Times Back when Thelma had that ass, off the fam good My sister said she likes my raps cause it sounds good Told me not to cut corners, use to cut quarters Sitting in the room, on the phone, cooking up orders Till my pops popped me off, that was family matters Used to watch him in the kitchen sipping Sammy Adams Now I'm rollin', iPhone Stolen Mama whip with 5 of my guys, 4 holdin' Trying to live our lives like our lives are so golden Got big shoes to fill like try go bowling Til we strike out, we just hoping we don't strike out 4th quarter, how you gon go and take Mike out? Summertime Chi, I had to pull the bike out Riding getting nice cause it's nice out Chance The Rapper Let's land in the land where the Famo stay Grind all day til the fam okay It still warm my heart to hear my grandma pray For the fam of my friends when my mans go away (x2) 2: Chance The Rapper Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up too fast Don't make up your mind, you should flake on that class Sing all you want, just don't Drake on they ass Shore you got drive, don't turn fake on they ass Good morning, good raps, good morrow, good luck Tonight you could blow, tomorrow you suck Bizarro, my carro, I borrowed from Chuck A new SLR and Ferrarro deluxe No money for the meter when I'm parkin' em Gassed than a bitch no car with him Market him, tell him that he's buzzing like a game of operation with Parkinsons Young kid rappers, kidnappers Young whipper snapper that will whip past ya Will get at you, come get at you Wanna break ya off, Come Kit-Kat you Hook 3: Sulaiman Now the team work make the dream work Go ahead and send an application if you need work If it need hurt, then I'mma bring hurt How you finna see the clouds if you never seen dirt Now you finna play it loud, listen how it's goin down Didn't know the name before bet you niggas know it now Chi-City niggy, made a 50 out a penny Got some titties at the cribby and the Savemoney with me and we going in Going all out for them hoes again Now I'm fin to bring the fucking flow and bend it back And show it's more to this than rap Love my parents for supporting cause they know I'm finna crack Know my niggas got my back, got some niggas selling packs But I'm tryin' to get em cheese so I can get em out the trap Now my figures getting fat, a lot of hoes be tryin' to jack But I got her on my lap, All she do is make it clap Category:Songs Category:10 Day Songs